


DC's Heroic Imagines

by BabyJordy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types, will add more - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Creampies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Other, Smut, relationships, will add more as they come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyJordy/pseuds/BabyJordy
Summary: This will just be a whole book of just DC requests and imagines I come up with!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, Diana Prince/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Kori Anders/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader, will add more - Relationship
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Just know, I am always taking requests!


	2. Lessons from An Alien to Another Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent x Tamaranean!Reader: The Reader is the only a distant relative of Starfire and comes to visit her, only to meet Clark Kent. Clark takes it upon himself to teach her some basic human and Earth stuff. While doing so, he falls in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing for DC, or at least a big DC story! Please enjoy!

Clark always thought that meeting another alien would be refreshing. Although he never thought that he would fall in love with one, not that he is complaining. Meeting (Y/N) Anders was one of the best things to happen to Clark Kent. The road has always been rocky for the two, the Tamaranean being clueless about basic human and earthly subjects. The almost innocence of the girl had led to Clark wanting to help her adjust to Earth. When they were first getting to know each other, Clark started what he called “Earth Class 101” for her. Where they talked about basics and things to know and do. Those will always be his favorite moments, even as they grow as a couple now and talk about what the future has for them, those times will always be held dear to him.

_ “Everyone! Everyone, I have someone I wish for you all to meet.” Kori comes rushing to the conference room will dragging someone with her.  _

_ Kori pushes (Y/N) in front of everyone, the girl blinking while looking at them all. She turns her head to look at her cousin, confused as to why she was in front of the people. It was obvious to everyone, you didn’t have to be a badass detective like Batman to know, this girl was a Tamaranean. Starfire purses her lips before standing beside her cousin, wrapping her arm around the other girl, squeezing her close to her. _

_ “This is my cousin, (Y/N)! (Y/N) this is the people who I help.” The energetic hero starts to point at each of the people she works with and saying their names.  _

_ (Y/N) smiles at them all and greets them all softly, still a little cautious. Kori can sense her cousin’s silent worry, and she understands. Just like her, (Y/N) was but a child when the war on their planet happened and life turned for the worse. Both of their parents gave them to the slavers, both grew close through their hardships. Starfire can’t lie, she had hidden her cousin after they were able to get away, she didn’t want to risk losing her. _

_ “I thought your race was basically extinct.” A sound of a slap sounds through the room as Dick Grayson hits Damian for his comment. _

_ (Y/N) knows she should speak more, to get comfortable around them. “We are, but I was given away with Kori.” _

_ “To the.. The um.,” _

_ “Slavers?” The now shy and guilty boy nods his head, “yes, to them.” _

_ Damian mumbles a sorry and the Tamaranean just smiles at him, and everyone starts to go back to their conversations. Kori walking away to speak with Dick and Wally, leaving (Y/N) by herself in a room with strangers. Clark can sense that she is uncomfortable and decides to go up and talk with her.  _

_ “It may feel weird at first, being around the groups. But I promise, it will get more easy and comfortable to be around them.” _

_ “It will be hard, Kori has told me that some are.. Violent and that is why she has kept me away.” _

_ “Does violence worry you?” _

_ “It's in our nature to not be violent, even through everything, I always felt that being violent was not the answer. But being around it from an early childhood, I don’t mind it.”  _

_ As Clark goes to speak, his cellphone starts to ring, a call from Perry White. The man apologises and steps away to speak with his boss, his eyes staying on the girl who is staring at him with her head tilted. After he finishes his talk with Perry, Clark walks back over to the golden girl, smiling softly. _

_ “I’m sorry about that. I wa-” _

_ “What was that?” _

_ “A phone call?” _

_ “Phone?” _

_ Clark realizes that she might not know what a phone might be. “Oh, well, a phone is a device used to communicate with others in a fast and easy way.” _

_ He pulls out his phone and starts to show her his phone, the two sit in a corner talking about it. Her reactions to the device and what it can do cause Clark to laugh at times, it was interesting to see how she responds to these things.  _

_ “(Y/N), I have an idea. How about we have sessions where I help you understand things on Earth?” _

_ Her eyes light up while looking at him, “you would do that for me?” _

_ “Of course!”  _

_ She stands up wrapping her arms around him while saying ‘thank you’ over and over. Clark smiles and pats her back, before sitting her back down and talking with her about phones more, showing her different websites and apps. As the two parted that day, they set up another day to do their next lesson.  _

_ Clark is explaining to (Y/N) about world fights currently going on and on things to be careful about. She seems very interested in the terrorism going on in the world, well not interested but confused. As Clark goes into more depth about terrorism groups and what is classified as a terrorist, she seems deep in though before looking up at Clark with a smile and a hopeful look. _

_ “Why not just kill all the terrorists? Kill their king and they are gone!” _

_ Clark sighs and looks down, “it's not that easy. Also, they do not have kings, they have leaders.” _

_ “Leaders? Oh like how Bruce is the leader of the Justice League?” _

_ “Bruce isn’t the leader…” _

_ “Yes he is. But why is it not that easy? Will they not fall when their leader is killed?” _

_ “The government has to do it, we can’t just go there and kill them. It can also lead to people revolting against the government and causing more issues.” _

_ She mumbles a quiet okay while pursing her lips, it amazes Clark on how much Kori and (Y/N) are alike. They look like sisters, yet the girl in front of him is more quiet and calm. As the time on their current lesson comes to an end, Clark knows he needs to ask her now before he loses his chance. The Tamaranean goes to stand up, only to be stopped by Clark’s large hand. _

_ “Yes, Clark?” _

_ “You remember how we had that lesson on proper courtship and relationships?” _

_ “Of course, I remember all our lessons. They have really helped me, thank you so much Clark.” _

_ He smiles at her before looking at his hand on her wrist, his thumb rubbing the skin softly. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” _

_ “Will we be having sex after?” _

_ Clark blushes at her forward question, he remembers telling her how people often go on dates to just go home with the person and have sexual intercourse. “N..no, not this time at least. I would like to have a proper date with you before we try for anything of extreme intimacy.” _

_ She gives that cute tilt of the head again before smiling widely, “I would love that, Clark.” _

_ “Great,” his voice cracks, making him clear his throat. “That’s great!” _

_ They set up a day and time that would fit both their schedules, both getting giddy at the thought of going on a date with the other. They are oblivious to the people watching them, Dick’s hand over Kori’s mouth as she jumps up and down her squeals muffled. As the other two walk away, blushes and smiles on their faces, Dick lets go of Kori and she spins around to look at him with her own large smile.  _

_ “This is so wonderful, Richard! They are going on a date, a real date!” _

_ Dick laughs at his girlfriend’s happiness before leading her away from the now empty room. Although he won’t admit it, he was excited for the two as well. _

How was that only four years ago, but feels like yesterday. Here they are now, Clark and (Y/N) Kent, married and beyond happy. How funny little lessons can cause you to fall in love with another.


	3. Surprises Come In All Types of Sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent x Tamaranean!Reader: Clark and The Reader have been together for years and have talked about having a big family, or as Bruce likes to say “build an army of aliens”. Clark accidently gets sent into another universe, where he and The Reader are still together, but here they have all the children they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is so short!

Everyone in the Justice League knows things like this can happen at any time, they know that they can get sent to another universe, but it never fails to amaze and scare them. Sometimes they go to a universe just like theirs, or they go to one where they are better off, or they go to one with a life worse than they have already lived. Some come back hopeful, others come back depressed, and some come back angry. One thing is for certain, going to another universe can definitely influence their actual lives. 

Clark didn’t think this would happen when he promised to help Barry with some project, he didn’t even think there was another universe where he was with the very Tamaranean he is with now in his universe. All Clark can remember is a large flash, blinding him. The feeling of the once rather cold lab changed for the warmth of a sun and a cool breeze.

As Clark opens his eyes, he notices that he is in front of his old farm home, although it looks bigger. He starts to head to the home, thinking that maybe he was only sent back to his home instead of some new universe. Clark sees a swing set and tetter tatter in the side yard, a sandbox with many toys littered in it. He is now wondering if he was sent into the past, to when he was just a child. Walking onto the porch, a loud squeak sounds from underneath his foot, making him step back. The hero looks down and sees a Superman squeaky toy, holes already bitten into it from a dog. 

The toy makes Clark stop, making him realize that this isn’t the past, but it can’t be right now. In his universe the Kent Farm is empty, he and (Y/N) live in Metropolis as of now. The two had decided to keep the farm for the future, when they are ready to have their large amount of kids and be a family. But for now, they have decided to stay in Metropolis, Clark coming back to make sure the home is still standing. But here, the home seems larger, there are toys, and a dog, his mother didn’t have a dog before her death. Everything started to add up in Clark’s brain, making him realize that he needs to be more careful.

Finally on the porch, Clark walks slowly to one of the large windows. He looks through it slightly, trying to see if he can see anyone. The sound of feet slapping on the hardwood floors inside comes closer to where he is looking, a small child running past the window, only for Clark to go running with him. Wait… Clark? Another him? Normally when they get sent to another universe, half the time the them from there gets sent to their world. Clark watches as the other him picks up the golden skinned boy, tickling his side as the boy squeals. The sound of more feet start to come towards the room he is looking inside.

Clark watches with wide eyes as many children come rushing in the room, some running others flying. They all start jumping and wrapping themselves on and around the other Clark, all laughing. Clark starts to count how many of them there are, one, two, there, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… There are nine children, his children. He can tell they are part Tamaranean, the golden skin of some, the green glowing eyes, the fiery hair that sweeps the floor. Does this mean… He’s with (Y/N) in this universe too? 

Just as Clark is questioning this, a rather pregnant (Y/N) comes waddling in the room. She leans against the door frame, watching her family play fight. Clark’s heart feels like it will beat out of his chest as he looks at her, he always wanted to know what she would look like pregnant. Pregnant with his child, their child… It was enough to make the hero miss his own wife deeply, but what he is seeing gives him hope. Hope that they will have what they truly want. That big family, that army of aliens. 

The other Clark goes up to (Y/N), kissing her softly while one hand settles on her stomach, gently rubbing. The two rest their foreheads together as they smile happily, before the little baby in other Clark’s arms starts to giggle and reach up and push at their chins. The two parents laugh and look down at him, the other Clark tickling him gently as (Y/N) starts kissing on his round cheeks. It's everything Clark wants, everything he needs in his life; a family with the woman he is deeply in love with. 

A sound behind him causes Clark to turn around, he sees Barry come out of the portal. Barry looks around for the other hero, clearly stressed and worried. Clark looks back through the window one more time before heading off the porch. He watches as Barry gives a sigh of relief, a smile coming on his face as he rushes to meet with Clark. The smile quickly slides off his face as Clark doesn’t even look at him, walking to the portal and stepping in. Barry looks back at the house, confused before following Clark through the portal. 

As the two step out, they are greeted by many people, Barry had clearly called everyone he could. Bruce, Diana, Arthur, Dinah, Oliver, Hal, J’onn…. (Y/N). His wife stands there, upset and worried. Clark doesn’t even say anything to his team mates, walking over to his wife before wrapping his arms around her tightly. He is so thankful that he doesn’t have to be gentle with her, she can handle his strength, letting him hold her as tight as he needs to. The league is talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out what world Clark had gone tom especially since he is acting like this. 

(Y/N) goes to ask what is wrong, but Clark cuts her off. “Everything we want is in that world… The farm, the kids… So many kids. They had nine kids, and you… She was pregnant with another. Little babies, little versions of us running and flying around… Everything I have dreamed of, all in that world.”

His wife is looking at him with a big smile, tears in her eyes that threaten to fall. (Y/N) knows how much Clark wants that big family, she wants it too. She wanted to wait to tell him, she really did want to wait but maybe now was the time. 

“Well, you might want to start adding onto that farm house if we plan to have nine more kids.”

Clark looks at her confused, “nine more? We would be working for ten more.”

“Eh, we already have one baking, so we will be working on nine more after they fly out.”

The hero realizes what she means quickly, a smile breaking out on his face as he wraps his arms around her again, gently this time. He swings her around while tears start to fall down from his own eyes. He was going to have that family, and he can’t wait for those litter of kids to be running around their home.


	4. Pretty Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.” with Clark Kent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! I was going to add like a Daddy kink in, but didnt.

The team always picks on Clark, saying and claiming him to be innocent. He always laughs about it as well, it isn’t something that bothers him. It wasn’t until his wife joined in, making little jokes with them that it started to bother him. Clark knows he does well in the bedroom, but his wife joking and laughing about his abilities in the bedroom makes him insecure. Today though, it really made Clark mad, her joke made him feel like he isn’t giving her everything she wants. 

“Oh please, you guys haven’t had vanilla till you have slept with Clark.” The others laugh with her. 

Clark hates to say it but yes their sex is normally very vanilla and not super exciting. He worries he will hurt her in someway if they have rough or kinky sex. But just hearing that makes Clark want to show her that he isn’t just vanilla sex. He had to show her that he can please her better than she thought he could. 

On their way home, Clark’s grip on her is tighter than it normally was. It made her confused but she says nothing. As they enter their apartment, Clark sets her down and pulls her close to him, pressing his nose against the side of her face, whispering in her ear.

“Why don’t you go to that bedroom of ours, get undressed and wait for me, Dear.”

Her eyes widen and start to head to the bedroom, a pool of warmth growing in the lower pit of her stomach. As she enters the room, she takes off her clothing, she looks in the mirror, making sure she looks good for him. She sits down on the bed, resting her back against the headboard, reaching her hand between her legs to rub her clit slowly. Part of her wonders what has gotten into Clark, there was a different look in his eyes tonight. Her eyes close as she gives into the feeling of her fingers against her sensitive bud, her hips rolling up to grind into the hand. She moves her hand lower to slide a finger inside her wet pussy, she starts with one. She presses in another finger, moaning louder as she feels her fingers rubbing her walls perfectly. 

“Isn’t this a sight to see.”

She pulls out her fingers and looks at him, a blush coming over her face after being caught. Clark smirks while walking close to her, his hand running up her leg as he gets closer. He grabs her chin, tilting it up to look at her, his eyes running all over her face. He licks his lips as he looks down her body.

“I can’t wait to ruin you, Little One.”

Her eyes widen again while looking up at him, surprised at his words and the nickname. Clark starts to get undressed, reaching one of his hands against her pussy, moaning lowly as he feels how wet she is. He was glad she was so soaked, he didn’t want to spend too much time with the foreplay. He needs to be inside her, he wants to make her realize that he is more than just vanilla plain sex. 

He grabs her chin once more, turning her head to look at the mirror in the side of the room. “I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.”

Before she has time to process what he has said, Clark has her in his arms and in front of the mirror. She is turned to face the mirror, picks her up again, her back against his chest. He has her grab her legs to hold them open and up, the lewd display of her open wet pussy is enough to make her blush. Clark grabs his cock, rubbing it against her soaked slit before pressing his cock inside her. His hand moves to rest on her hip like his other is, gripping tightly. He stares into her eyes through the mirror as a smirk comes over his face. He starts to slowly move her up and down on his cock. Her quiet moans and whines filling their room as her eyes watch him throw hooded lids. 

“Look how wet this little pussy is, you're dripping down my cock, baby.”

She whines loudly while turning to hide her face in his neck, her hands squeezing her legs tightly. Clark slams her down on his cock roughly making her head shoot back with wide eyes. 

“Come on baby, look at that pretty pussy swallowing my cock.”

She looks back at the area they are connected, watching as he starts to lift her up and down on his cock faster and harder. Her moans filling the room as he uses her little pussy, the sight is too much for her. She feels as though she is going to come already, the naughtiness and the lewd sight is too much. Clark is growling perverted and sinful words in her ears, making her pussy squeeze around his cock tighter. He brings one of his hands to her clit, rubbing harshly as she starts to squirm in his arms, whining loudly. His hand holding her waist squeezes her tightly, wanting to keep her still so he can use her.

As he continues to fuck her onto his cock while rubbing her clit, he can tell she is close to coming. Her little pussy is squeezing around his large cock as he keeps fucking her, her juices leaking down his cock, leaking onto his balls. He pinches her clit gently, sending her over the edge as she shakes in his arms, her pussy squeezing his cock tightly. More of her creamy juices leak out of her cunt, coating his large cock and balls. 

Clark laughs in her ear, “such a good little pussy, it's trying to milk all my cum inside it. Is that what you want, baby? You want my cum inside that tight little cunt?”

She gasps and tries to roll her hips against his, his other hand going up to grip her neck gently. “Do you, baby? Do you want my cum inside you? I’m going to fill this pretty pussy up with.”

Clark continues to fuck her onto his cock harshly, thrusting his hips up to push himself inside her deeper. She continues to moan and whine loudly as she feels him rubbing her sensitive walls with his large cock. It doesn’t take Clark long to feel his own release coming, his cock twitching inside of her, his balls tightening up as he fucks into her. He growls in her ear as he starts to cum inside her, pressing her down on his cock as hard as he can. She tries to hide her face in his neck but his hand around her neck stops her. Clark stands still after he finishes coming inside her, his face in her neck as he kisses and bites there. 

His wife drops her legs, letting them dangle as Clark holds her up. He sets her down but before she can move, he presses a hand on her upper back. She bends over, bracing her hands on the mirror as her face is pressed against it. She can slightly see Clark’s cum dripping out of her used cunt before Clark is pushing back inside her. Her back arching as she feels her sensitive walls spread open for his large cock again. Clark bends over her, his face beside hers as he whispers in her ears.

“We aren’t done, baby. I’m not finished with this pretty pussy till it can’t take anymore of my cum.”


End file.
